The Grinch who rose from the dead
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: if you believe that the Grinch was gone forever in my story "The Grinch who tried to steal Christmas", well you're wrong because he actually comes back. All the Who's down in Whoville must plan to get away from their town, before the Sour-Sweet Wind blows and Grinch Night is coming. This is what appears to be before my story "Grinch Night All Over Again".


It was the middle of the night of Easter and still I was a small who. Still the wind was howling and the moon was tinged red by the swirling desert sands. "The Easter Bunny's going to have a hard time getting here tonight," I thought.

I didn't realise how hard it was going to be. Late in the night without brushing my teeth earlier, I went to do that. Meanwhile, with a loud yawn, I looked out my window one last time before bed. And behold, to my surprise, the Easter Bunny, hopping like a kangaroo, careering across the dusty sky. I watched in amazement before I realised, _where did the Easter Bunny go?_

*****NEWSFLASH*** **

**EASTER BUNNY MISSING**

The Easter Bunny wandered off into a secret room full of prison cells. With all the cells he found, there was one with a big green figure without a head at all. The Easter Bunny took out a green Easter egg.

When he took out the egg, he placed it on the headless monster's neck. And then, the egg began to grow fur. The figure got up groaning, and he said, 'Oh where am I.' The Easter Bunny had then realised that this was the Grinch. He made him come back from the dead. The Grinch threw the Easter Bunny out of the secret room. The Grinch wasn't gone forever, he came back unexpectedly.

The next day everyone heard the news. They decided that they should move away from their town and never come back. Anyway, it was a Happy Easter. But after six months, they never even moved away at all.

X.x.X

Six months later, it was ten days 'till Halloween and Cindy Lou had found out that the Grinch had come back. She was very unhappy. She even saw the mayor packing up every single bit there was. The Lou Who's decided that they should pack up too, along with the rest of the town. The Grinch wanted to get some sleep so he wouldn't find out that the Who's are getting away so that was good. 'Why didn't I think of this before,' said the mayor.

Another colony of people was coming for Whoville. Every Who got out of their hometown feeling sad to leave? Mayor Who met the other townspeople's mayor and asked him, 'What do you people want?'

'We're all getting away from our town,' said the other colony's mayor. 'What do _you_ people want?'

'Why we're doing the same thing.'

'Well do you know what? Go to our town. It's full of wonder and magic, it can make your dreams come true.'

'How far is it?'

'As far away from your worst enemy. Only some people stayed behind back there. One of yours should do the same.'

Suddenly, every Who had been murmuring to each other? Until Mr Lou Who called out, 'I think my family will have to stay put.'

Everybody seemed to like that idea of his. All except for Cindy. She would be perfectly worried that everyone she knew was going away and would never come back.

'Lou,' said Mayor Who. 'So long pal.'

Then every Who started getting in their cars and started driving off leaving the new townspeople and the Lou family behind.

X.x.X

Ten days later, the Grinch finally woke up feeling dreadful. He didn't realise why he's been sleeping for a long time. The Grinch went to go outside on top of Mt Crumpit and watch what the Who's are doing before the Sour-Sweet Wind blows for the fifty-fourth time. It was 9:00 a.m. and the Grinch didn't have any breakfast. That was because he hasn't got any food for breakfast that interned dollop.

'Alphabetically,' said the Grinch taking out his book for the crook. 'Aadvarkian Abakeneezer Who, I ...HATE YOU!'

His yells caused the crows to fly away wimping. Then the Grinch continued looking at his book for the crook and said, 'Aaron B. Benson Who, I hate "you". Hate, hate, hate. Hate, hate, hate. Double hate. LOATHE ENTIRELY!'

He stared back at the town and just found out that it wasn't the Who's, it was real people. 'Real people, they'll have the worst nightmares yet,' he snarled and puzzled with a sneer. 'Today's Halloween, it's practically here.'

So he dropped his book for the crook and yelled out, 'Somebody, fetch me my Whack 'n Quack hammer.'

But nobody even did anything for the Grinch, he was terribly horrible. Not even Max did it because Max was adopted by a Who which is now gone to another town. So the Grinch got the Whack 'n Quack hammer himself and said, 'Now to take care of those pesky memories, before I go out and boo people.' Then without thinking, he automatically whacked himself with the hammer until he was unconscious before the blow of the Sour-Sweet Wind.


End file.
